A Calm Night
by Guardian of Hope
Summary: Tommy tried to have an evening with friends: no weirdness; but is reminded that with his life he can't escape: ever. MiB/RF Universe one-shot OUTTAKE...simi-spolier for future RF chapter.


Disclaimer: Don't own'em; don't sue me...please

A/N: I'm trying to get all of the Green Candle stories together for Heal the Healer, and as I've finished Cole's story, I'm putting RF on hold for a bit to get some chapters written in advance before my life goes sideways in the next few months. This is just a silly little story that I put together to keep you guys interested...longer an at the bottom.

Setting: Future Red Initiation...OUTTAKE

* * *

As the laughter died down, Tommy looked at Danny, "See, when Zack isn't around us Black Rangers are actually normal."

Danny smiled, "I see that. I have to admit, I was worried, since I'm just a black, and not a multi like you guys."

"Excuse me," Will cut in, "I'm just a black too."

"Yeah, GG," Adam said, "the insanity isn't a cross-color problem or a single color problem. Tommy's always been crazy, Zack's just a goof with a drinking problem, Carlos is in denial," Tommy clamped his hand over Carlos's mouth to keep him from crying out in outrage; "and I'm, well; I'm best friends with a guy who lives on another planet."

Danny grimaced, "I hate that nickname you know," he complained.

"It suites you," Carlos said.

"That reminds me," Tommy said, "Will never got an identity."

"A what?" Will asked.

"An identity," Carlos replied, "a way to explain who you are to the world. Speaking of which, you never got one either, Tommy."

Tommy rolled his eyes, "I'd prefer not to get another name I have to explain."

Carlos rolled his eyes, "Adam, you go first."

"All right," Adam said, taking a sip from his glass of Dendarian Fire, "I am the Quiet Poet."

"I am the Miscolored Green," Carlos said, "since my first color was green and I had trouble adjusting when I switched."

"The Gentle Giant," Danny said with a shrug.

Tommy sighed, "I think Dr. O works just fine, thank you."

"What about me?" Will asked.

"Well, you're a spy and thief, right?" Carlos asked.

"Technically, I'm a security agent." Will said, lifting his chin.

"How about Robin Hood," Adam suggested.

Before anyone could confirm or deny the name, a loud commotion echoed from the teleportation courtyard. The doors to said courtyard burst inward by two men in red burst into the room, holding open the doors, they were followed by a crowd of men, carrying someone on their shoulders. As the two door holders joined the group, they began to sing: "Alive, alive ooh, alive, alive ooh, cockles and mussels alive, alive ooh."

As the group came somewhat close to Tommy and the others, Jason Lee Scott and other Red Earth Rangers became clearly visible. Adam and the others turned to look at Tommy, who had an odd look on his face, after a moment of silence as the Rangers reached the bar after walking around the room. "I am not a Red Ranger today," Tommy said calmly, refilling his glass, "I am a Black Ranger. Black Rangers do not randomly carry around rookies to old Irish drinking songs."

Shouts burst out, and by the time the Black Rangers were again looking at the group, a fist fight had broken out.

"Nor do they brawl in bars." Tommy added.

Carlos gave Tommy an odd look, "It could be worse, man. There could be people running around with underwear on their heads."

As Tommy processed Carlos's odd reassurance two black haired boys ran by, screaming, both with Power Rangers underwear on their heads.

For the twenty-third time since it's grand opening, Tommy proved that while some Reds (cough Jason and Mack cough) needed tacos and alcohol to provoke violence, Tommy only needed a ill chosen phrase. This was proven by Tommy's Dragonzord like battle cry and the crash of the table as he collided with Carlos.

* * *

A/N2: This is one of several "outtakes" and deleted scenes that are floating in the back of my mind...I'm toying with the idea of writing more of them. The outtakes all tend to be more light hearted and amusing while the deleted scenes are a touch more serious...although I'm still not sure which one 'why Tommy doesn't go to Deseres anymore' would fall under. If I put out more than three of these, I'm going to collect them together under a single story name. (Thinking Rainbow Brotherhood) This one shows part of why Tommy isn't taking part in the initiations any more; they're just too crazy for him. I'm not sure why, but he struck me as a lot more mature in DT than he did in Forever Red...and one of the others will explain why Jason isn't a part...but that's a Deleted Scene and not an Outtake.


End file.
